thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Arniel
| birth_place = Kingston, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 190 | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1981 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1981 | career_end = 1999 }} Scott Arniel (born Scott William Arniel on September 17, 1962) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey player and currently the associate coach of the National Hockey League's New York Rangers. Previously, he was the head coach of the Columbus Blue Jackets. Playing Career Junior Playing Career After entering the major junior ranks with the Kingston Canadians of the Ontario Major Junior Hockey League (OMJHL) in 1978–79, Scott switched to the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League the next season to join the Cornwall Royals. He played a pivotal role in the club's 1981 Memorial Cup championship with a hat trick in an 8–2 win over the Kitchener Rangers on May 10, 1981. Professional Playing Career That off-season, Scott was selected by the Winnipeg Jets 22nd overall in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft and immediately began playing for the team, making his NHL debut in 1981–82, appearing in 17 games. However, he was returned to junior with the Royals, who had been realigned in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), later that season. The reassignment to junior gave Scott the opportunity to play at the 1982 World Junior Championships, helping Team Canada to their first-ever gold medal at the tournament. In 1982–83, Scott joined the Jets full-time and recorded 18 points in his rookie season. He went on to play five seasons in his initial stint with the Jets, including a career-high 56-point campaign with the team in 1983–84. He joined the Buffalo Sabres in 1986–87, going on to play four seasons with Buffalo, before returning to the Jets in 1990–91. After splitting the 1991–92 season between the Boston Bruins and the New Haven Nighthawks and Maine Mariners of the American Hockey League (AHL), Scott played the remainder of his career in the minor leagues, spending time with the San Diego Gulls, Houston Aeros, Utah Grizzlies and Manitoba Moose of the International Hockey League (IHL). He retired following the 1998–99 season. Coaching Career Scott began his coaching career as an assistant coach in 1995 while still playing for the Houston Aeros of the IHL as a mid-season replacement. After retiring as a player in 1999, he joined the coaching staff of the Manitoba Moose as an assistant. Scott held that position for three years until 2002, when he was named to the Buffalo Sabres' coaching staff as an assistant. After four years with the Sabres, he returned to the Moose as their new head coach when he was hired by their parent club, the Vancouver Canucks. Scott led the team to the league's best regular season record in 2008–09 and a berth in the Calder Cup finals, earning him the Louis A. R. Pieri Memorial Award as coach of the year. Scott returned to the NHL as a head coach in 2010, when he was hired by the Columbus Blue Jackets. He replaced interim coach Claude Noel, who coincidentally was hired as his replacement in Manitoba. After only half a season behind the Blue Jackets' bench, Scott was fired in January of 2012. In June of 2012, the Canucks rehired Scott to coach the Chicago Wolves, their new AHL affiliate. In the summer of 2013, he left the Canucks organization, along with head coach Alain Vigneault to join the New York Rangers. Career Statistics Playing career Coaching Record NHL coaching statistics AHL coaching statistics Accolades *Kingston and District Sports Hall of Fame (inducted on May 2, 2008). *Louis A. R. Pieri Memorial Award (AHL coach of the year) (2009) Personal Life Scott has a nephew, Jamie Arniel, who has been drafted into the NHL by the Boston Bruins and plays for the Berlin Polar Bears of the Deutsche Eishockey Liga (DEL) in Germany. He is married to Lia Arniel, they have two children and make their home in Winnipeg. On May 2, 2008, Scott was inducted into the Kingston and District Sports Hall of Fame. Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:AHL coaches Category:1962 births Category:Winnipeg Jets (1976-96) draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets (1979–96) players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:New Haven Nighthawks player Category:Maine Mariners players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Houston Aeros (1994–2013) players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Kingston Canadians alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:NHL coaches